Dancing in Darkness
by Autumn Kaul
Summary: Sakura's not who she thinks she is. And neither is Meiling. When a bicycle accident occurs, the first page of their mystery is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_The young man smiled at his creations; a teddy bear and a kitten animal toy. He looked up at his pregnant wife and his weariness instantly left him, he smiled._

"_Their names are Kero and Souppy! How do you like that, Nakuru?"_

_The brunette warmly smiled back, "The twins will love it Clow."_

_Clow gently placed the teddy bear and kitty apart, "If they're a girl and a boy, then the girl will have the teddy and the boy will have the cat."_

_Nakuru laughed, "How do you know if they're a girl and a boy?"_

_He mischievously smiled back, "I don't."_

"_I'll never know what's going on inside that head of yours."_

"_How can you when I don't know myself?" _

**Dancing In Darkness**

Chapter One

--------------------------

Sakura

--------------------------

I stood in the middle of mother's private garden, and closed my eyes. I could feel the scented wind breathe gently upon me and felt mother's presence. Then I began to walk away from the flowered beds and into the entrance of the flower-grown maze which led me to her grave. Mom's.

I took my time walking to the middle; the centre of the very garden itself-and my life.

My hand brushed against the hedges, memories lingering in my mind. Mom…

My eyes burned from the thoughts; the recalling of the tragedy. It was two years ago…on my tenth birthday. My first two-digits.

"_Sakura, what would you like to do today?"_

"_Ohhh! Can we try riding my bike? I'd like to learn today!"_

_Nadeshiko smiled down on her daughter, "Alright."_

"_Yaaay!" cried the enthusiastic ten-year-old._

_Nadeshiko led her young daughter out of their mansion and to the garage where she took out a small pink and white bicycle. _

"_Steady," she murmured as she held onto Sakura while they biked down the driveway. Suddenly Nadeshiko tripped and accidentally let go of Sakura._

_Screaming, she couldn't stop the bike._

"_SAKURA!" screamed her mother, and ran down to catch her daughter, but Sakura was on the road by the time she had reached her._

_And then a car had hit them, but Nadeshiko had taken most of the injury. Blood dripping from everywhere, Nadeshiko held onto her crying daughter._

"_Sakura…," she murmured, smiling and wiping away her own blood from her daughter's face, "I love you…Don't…be afraid…Promise your mommy…to be good…to everyone…Be my little girl, and make me…proud…"_

I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks, _be my little girl…_ My hands clenched on the bouquet of flowers that I had just picked. Then I realized that I had just made it to the middle of the maze. Here was mother, surrounded by the things that she loved. However, buried away from it all. And it was all my fault.

I scattered fresh sakura petals on the angel fountain, and lay down the bouquet on mother's grave. Then I bowed my head down to the grass in front of the memorial stone. And cried my heart out

----------------------------

Syaoran

----------------------------

"I'm what!" I roared at my mother.

"Engaged," she replied calmly as she sipped her tea casually.

I bent my head down in irritation and put my hand up to support it, "So let me get this straight mom. I was engaged at the age of three to some daughter of your Japanese best friend?"

Sip, she nodded and smiled and my knowledge, "We depart today to meet her in Japan."

My hands slammed into the table and I stood up, "You can't just do whatever you want with my life, mom!"

"I can't?" she asked innocently.

I gave up. Frustrated at the unexpected news, I stalked out of the room to open the door and leave. But, as usual, fell in my four older and immature sisters: Futeie, Huanren, Hueimei, and Shiehua.

They giggled at me, "Oooh!" they laughed in unison, "You've got a _girl_friend!"

"STOP LISTENING AT MY CONVERSTATIONS!" I roared at them.

Futeie began to mock me by opening her mouth really wide and mutely yelling words. The others joined in. I couldn't stand this-I left.

"Wei!" I called to my butler, "Find all you can about this...Sakura Kinomoto. And also find a way for us to not go to Japan!"

--------------------------

Sakura

--------------------------

After a full hour, I finally left the garden.

_Ring, ring._ I flipped open my cell, "Hello?"

Tomoyo's excited voice lifted my spirits, "Sakura! You have to come over, we're doing some shopping!"

-------------------------

Syaoran

-------------------------

I took the printed sheets from Wei and read out what information there was about this Sakura Kinomoto, "Birthday: April first. School: Reedington/Tomoeda Elementary. Favorite flower: Sakura. Brown hair and Emerald eyes. Favorite colors are red, pink, and white. She does cheerleading, swims, skates, places soccer, and does gymnastics. Her biggest fear are...ghosts."

I looked up at my butler, "How'd you get all this Wei?"

He smiled, "The young lady is quite famous. Lots of people admire her and she has her own website."

"She's famous?"

"Well, her father is after all Mr. Kinomoto."

"Oh...right."

I looked down at the last sheet of paper; the only line that stuck out at me was the last. Her biggest fears are ghosts. I smiled, this little trip just might be worth the effort mother was making.

-----------------------

Sakura

------------------------

"Ummm…wow?" that was all I could say at the moment to my best friend. I had been fitted into a white dress and a fancy jacket. The dress was soft and had many layers at the skirt and a shiny pink silk belt tied at the middle. It reached up to my knees, where long white socks had been put on. The jacket was short sleeved and had no buttons or zippers at the front, with a light pink material designed in petals sewn on top of the white cloth. No more details, right?

I could feel my back being burned by Tomoyo's eyes, and was a little afraid to turn around. And what I saw in her eyes almost gave me a heart attack. Stars. Shiny and inspired stars shone brightly in my cheerful chum's eyes. And the fear sunk in.

"It's perfect!" she cried, clapping her hands, and then she attacked me. Well, not attack attack but the fury of fixing the dress up a bit, putting on makeup, doing the hair. Yes I know, you're probably bored by all of this but hey, it's a girl's life.

As Tomoyo was fixing my hair, her energy slowly burned away, "I hope you love him…" she said softly.

"Love who?" I turned my head around to face her; she turned me back into position.

"Why you silly, your fiancée!"

"…What?"

Tomoyo smiled dreamily, "I haven't found my soul mate yet…but I'm sure I will one day…"

My head turned back to face her, "What fiancée?"

---------------------

Syaoran

----------------------

Sakura Kinomoto, I thought smiling, boy will you have a hard time living your life when I come. I smiled, then grinned, and then laughed, cackling. But my sisters ruined it by joining me in the back.

"STOP JOINING ME IN MY LAUGHTER!" I roared at them. But of course, they only mocked me again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meh, a one-shot, XD hope y'all enjoyed? P


	2. Chapter 2

_Clow lay down the animals and paused, thinking. Then he slowly looked up at his wife and quietly told her, "Nakuru…I'm dying."_

**Dancing in Darkness**

Chapter two

Meiling

I crept out of the small apartment as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake up the woman that I called "mother". I slipped on my school coat and heaved on my back my heavy bag.

"Meiling? Are you going to school today?"

Darn, she was awake. I turned to see "dearest mother", her brown hair perfectly kept and her red eyes still mournful from father's death twelve years ago.

"Have a good day baby, and be careful of strangers and-."

I cut her off, "Sorry mom, I'm kind of in a hurry. Bye, see you after school." I quickly walked out and slammed the door shut.

I hated this! Our poverty, the pity that we received; and mom's stupid job as a flower shop keeper. I glared at the ground; and I also hated Sakura Kinomoto. She was rich, popular, and didn't have to worry about anything. I wish I were Mr. Kinomoto's daughter…

Yukito

I smiled at the pacing Toya, "Calm down, it's only a boy."

He glared at the ceiling, "Dad had no right to just pick a fiancée for her! What if he's evil, and abuses her! Or, what if he's fat or stupid!"

I sighed, "Toya, calm down. It was your mother who picked the boy, not your father."

He stopped glaring, and his eyes softened at the thought of his deceased mother, "…I just…don't want to lose my little sister, that's all."

I patted his shoulder, "Toya, you're family. You're not going to loose her just because she's going to get married. And be grateful, you have a family to love."

He turned towards me, "Yuki…we're your family. And we all love you."

"You found me on the streets in Hong Kong when I was six years old."

"So? What's your point?"

I turned my head away, "Nothing, never mind."

"Do you want to find your real family that bad?"

Yes, I thought secretly. I couldn't remember much about my parents, but I did remember an older brother with long white hair…

Tomoyo

I sighed, frustrated, "I can't believe they didn't come over to meet you! I guess you'll be seeing each other after school."

I sneaked a glance at my best friend; she actually seemed relieved at the news that her fiancée wouldn't meet her until after school.

The limo stopped abruptly in front of our school, "Come on Sakura, let's go and learn more useless stuff at school."

She laughed and we both got out.

"Whoa, oops!" she cried as she knocked and tripped into Meiling accidentally. Meiling's bag opened and books and her packed lunch all spilled out. I gasped, poor Meiling! Her lunch was ruined!

"Oh my gosh!" apologized Sakura, "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you with that!"

But Meiling only stared at her meager lunch sprawled all over the ground. Then she glared up at Sakura and quickly picked up her books, ignoring the helping hand reached out.

"Uh…umm, do you want some of my lunch?"

But Meiling had already walked away. Sakura groaned, "What a way to start off my day."

I smiled to comfort my worried friend, "It'll be okay Sakura, why don't you talk to her at lunch?"

Sakura sighed, "Meiling doesn't seem to like me…"

I laughed, "You can't have everyone love you Sakura! And she's the only one who doesn't!"

"That's what worries me! I don't want anyone to hate me!"

"Sakura," I got serious, "Not everyone is your friend. Have the people who are nice to you are only sucking up to you because you're wealthy. At least we know Meiling is staying true to her feelings."

"Alright…," she replied quietly.

I smiled again, "Come on Sakura, we'll be late for math class!"

"Math…class…?"

Syaoran

Ah…Tomoeda Elementary…I smiled at the school in front of me. So this was the school that Sakura went to. Heh, boy was she in for a big surprise when I would walk into her class, handsome as I was…

Sakura

When I walked into class I noticed something different, there was a new desk seated right behind mine. Huh? Well, I decided to sit down anyway.

Ms. Tsutsumi smiled at us all, she's a strict math teacher, but still very kind.

"We have a new transfer student today class. His name is Li Syaoran, and he's come from Hong Kong."

"Come on in Syaoran!" called our teacher.

And in came a boy with brown hair and eyes and the first thing he seemed to look at, was me.

Meiling

I didn't care who came or not, I was still pissed at Sakura for ruining my day first thing in the morning. I glared at her, she didn't even seem to care that I was going to starve now because of her.

"Come on in Syaoran!" called Ms. Tsutsumi.

I finally looked up to see the hottest boy in what seemed like the universe. I forgot all about Sakura and just stared at him.

"Wow…," I whispered.

I could hear the other girls squealing quietly over him. He was probably the cutest boy in the school and seventh grade. Wow, I thought, if this is him as a twelve year old, what will he look like when he's older?

I sat still, hoping he would look my way…but he wasn't. He was staring at her…at Sakura.

"Syaoran, there's an empty desk right behind Ms. Kinomoto, that is where you will be seated for the rest of the term."

He smiled at Sakura and walked slowly to his desk.

"Now class, open your textbooks and turn to page ninety-eight."

The class groaned, but I only watched Syaoran.

He poked Sakura in the back and asked, "Hey, Sakura."

She turned around, frowning, "How do you know my name?"

He grinned, and shrugged, "You look like one you know?"

"…You're saying that I look like a Cherry tree?"

"Yeah, all long and branchy."

She glared at him, "Long and branchy? Is making fun of how someone looks customary in Hong Kong? Because if it is, here, let me greet you in the Chinese way. Leave me alone you ass."

He smirked, "Are you making fun of the Chinese people?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Kinomoto? Li? Is everything okay back there?"

"Yeah, I was just asking to share Sakura's textbook but she's being selfish."

Everyone except Tomoyo, Chelsea, Nikki, and Rita laughed. I smiled; maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nakuru stared blankly at the hospital walls, her hands resting on her pregnant womb. _

"_Nakuru…"_

_She looked up to see Clow, smiling down on her. She glared at him, "Go away!"_

_But he only smiled and gently placed the two toys: Kero and Souppy, down on her lap._

"_Don't forget to give these to our children. You always seem to have bad memory."_

_Nakuru couldn't help but smile at the comment, "Yeah…I will Clow, don't worry."_

**Dancing in Darkness**

Chapter Three

Sakura

I walked home glumly with my arm linked with Tomoyo's. She kept on looking back and seemed to be glaring at something.

I sighed, "Is he following us?"

She kept on glaring at him, "Yeah…can I please punch his guts out?"

"No, that's my job."

She breathed in, and out, "Alright, let's hurry home then."

I could still hear them laughing at me, and Meiling's laughter being the loudest of them all. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and hate towards him, the new guy; Syaoran. I had worked so hard over the years just to make Meiling smile…which she eventually did when I tripped and bashed my head against the water fountain.

"Sakura, Sakura!"

"Huh?" I turned to see Tomoyo yelling at me.

"You can stop running now, we're at your place." She laughed.

"Oh…"

Toya

I couldn't wait to see this brat that was going to get married to Sakura. I smiled at the front doors, waiting in anticipation at how I was going to scare him back to Hong Kong. I could hear voices, and footsteps. He was finally here…

I pounced on the whoever that was coming through the doors to see…my little sister and her best friend.

"Can you please let go of us."

"Sorry squirt, I'm a little antsy today."

The two of them stared at me, and Sakura put one hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Toya…" she murmured, "STOP EMBARESSING ME LIKE THAT." And she kicked me in the leg, and ran upstairs with Tomoyo.

Syaoran

Wow, the Kinomoto mansion sure was big. I stared up at what seemed like a palace. Man, I didn't want to go through the front doors…I wanted to explore.

I walked around, away, here, and there, and everywhere, then I reached these really awesome gates. Wow, dude, it was like another palace. Curious, I climbed over them, and into a garden haven.

"Holy…" I whispered. Flowers here, flowers there, it was like another heaven. But what really caught my attention was what seemed like a maze…

I walked towards it, and went inside. It was kind of funny because all I had to do was follow a trail of flower petals and I reached it, the middle. And what I saw took my breath away.

Tomoyo

I waited for Sakura to dress into what we had picked yesterday, "I wonder what he's going to look like!"

"Probably hairy."

I laughed, "Will he be nice?"

"No boy that I know knows that nice even exists."

"I wonder if you two will make a good couple."

"Yes, most defiantly. Beauty and the Beast." She sarcastically replied, and finally came out of the dressing room.

"Fantastic!" I cried, and clapped my hands, "Now to see the groom!"

Sakura

_B-bmp, b-bmp_. I slowly descended down the stairs, but nobody was there to greet me.

"Where is everyone?" whispered Tomoyo.

"I don't know," I whispered back, "But now's my chance to go into the garden and say hi to mom."

So we crept the rest of the way down the steps, around the halls, down more steps, through secret passage-ways, and into a secret department which led us to the very maze itself.

The splash of the water spilling into the water fountain excited both of us.

"Come on!" cried Tomoyo excitedly, "We're almost there!"

We both ran andfroze at what we saw.

Syaoran was standing before the fountain, his fingers dipping into the pool and gently touching the flowers that floated there.

"…Syaoran…?" I whispered.

He turned around, his deep brown eyes meeting mine.

Syaoran

"…Syaoran…?

I turned around to see a pretty creature with bright green eyes and short brown-blonde hair. Then I saw her companion and realized that it was Sakura Kinomoto, and not an angel.

"Whoah, hi."

"What are you doing here? Are you some kind of stalker?"

I laughed, "No." _(Idiot)_

"How…how did you find this place?"

"I followed a trail of flower petals and then came here, " I grinned, "I bet it was you who left them."

To my satisfaction, she turned red, I laughed, "You're kind of forgetful, aren't you? Either that or plain stupid."

I could see Tomoyo glaring at me, and I think she was about to go at me when Sakura stopped her.

"I'm serious Syaoran, why are you here?"

I stared at her stupidity, "You haven't realized it yet?"

"Realized what?"

I sighed, "The facts you moron, the facts! I'm a transfer student from Hong Kong, I know your name already; your finacee is from Hong Kong."

"I didn't know my finacee was from Hong Kong."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"So what's your point?"

Tomoyo nudged her, "I think he's trying to say that he's your finacee."

Sakura paled, "No…"

I smiled, "Now that you understand that we have been forced to make vows with each other but hate each other's guts, will you help me in convincing our parents that this is not meant to be?"

She glared at me, "Its okay Syaoran. I don't need your help in convincing my dad."

I shrugged, "So are you saying that you can do this all on your own?"

"Yes."

Futeie, Huanren, Hueimei, Shiehua

"Ooooh!" cried Shiehua, "Here they come!"

"Oh my gosh, she's soo adorable!" exclaimed Huanren.

"I wanna hug the cute thing!" gushed Hueimei.

"You guys keep on dreaming, I'm going in for the kill!" laughed Futeie.

All four sisters ran towards Sakura who for some reason was standing a meter away from Syaoran.

Mr. Kinomoto and Mrs. Li laughed as they walked towards the twelve year olds.

"Daddy, Mrs. Li, I don't mean to complain but…we're not meant for each other…that is, Syaoran and I."

"Is that so?" inquired Fujitaka.

Yelan laughed as Sakura blushed under her own father's questioning eyes.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "What she means to say is that we hate each other. Mom, can we go back to Hong Kong now? It's getting boring speaking only Japanese."

Fujitaka stared for a moment at Syaoran and his daughter, "Why don't you guys get to know each other for a while? How about…Syaoran, why don't you teach Sakura how to ride a bike?"

Syaoran

I stared at Mr. Kinomoto, then at Sakura, then I burst out laughing, "She doesn't know how to ride a bike yet!"

My sisters all "awwwd" in the background. Sakura turned red.

"Fine, " I said, still laughing, "I'll teach you how to ride a bike."

Sakura paled, was a bicycle frightening to her? I wondered, but I decided that I would find out when we went outside.

Me.:.AutumnKaul.:.

Dthank you to ffgirl-07! thank you for viewing and replying! XD the next chapters all about meiling and sakura and who they really are...and like that they're not who they really are...lmao, O.o o.O stuff like that! thankish again!

outz

AutumnKaul


End file.
